monsterhighfandomcom_pt_br-20200217-history
Roubando o Show
thumb|265x265px Roubando o Show é uma canção no filme, Monster High: Boo York, Boo York. Ela é cantada por Catty Noir, Toralei Stripe e Luna Mothews. Letras Versão Original Toralei: Clear the way, center stage Hit the spotlight! Looking bold, sounding fierce This is my night! Watch me go through the show The stage feels so right, stage fright! So put a star on my dressing room door Stand up, scream my name! Back for an encore! It's my first verse, versus everyone! And I won! Get ready for a standing ovation Buy a ticket and off we go! I'm the next big stage sensation Listen up, 'Cause I came to steal the show! Watch me steal the show! Oh, oh, oh, ooh Luna: '''Scat Cat! Get off stage, hit the bricks This is not right! You stole that voice And I'm here to pick a cat fight! Let it go, don't you know On stage are a fright, stage fright! They call you Toralei, it should be Tora-liar! The audience sholud run like you're yelling fire! Your real voice is a caterwaul, no curtain call! Get ready for a singing violation Get a ticket and off you go! I'm the next big stage sensation Listen up, 'cause I came to save the show! Watch me save the show! For a ghoul with stolen pipes You talk a big game You may fool some folks But that's pretty lame Let it go, don't you know The stage is not your right See the light! Nobody loves the bright lights more then me The spotlight is a prize You gotta be ready! You're a phony You're a Catty Take a catwalk! '''Catty: '''Nice try, kitty cat With the voice jack! I got friends looking out They've got my back! Now, you know Stealing the show is a crime Unless you do it right! Alright! You can try and imitate me, copycat! But my voice is made of more than that! You can't bite my style Let's face it, you're just catnip! Get ready for a standing ovation! Buy a ticket and off we go! I'm the original stage sensation Listen up, 'cause I came to steal the show! Watch me steal the show! Get ready for a standing ovation! Buy a ticket and off we go! I'm the original stage sensation Listen up, 'cause I came to steal the show! Get ready for a standing ovation! Buy a ticket and off we go! I'm the original stage sensation Listen up, 'cause I came to steal the show! Watch me steal the show! Watch me steal the show! Watch me steal the show! Versão Brasileira '''Toralei: Tô no palco, bem no centro Olha pra mim! Tô bonita e segura pra arrasar Já cheguei vou ficar O palco meu lar, meu lar! Uma estrela lá meu camarim Vem cá, tire mais fotos de mim! São os versos, vem os versos Sou mais eu! Olha só eu tô toda arrepiada Tem ingresso pra comprar Eu já estou preparada Atenção, que o show eu vim roubar! Eu vim detonar! Oh, oh, oh, ooh '''Luna: '''Trapaceira! Vaza logo, já deu tá errada A minha voz que roubar e eu não vou deixar É melhor se entregar eu vou deletar, deletar! Se liga Toralei, tira essa máscara! Todos deviam descobrir o quanto é falsa A sua linda voz foi pra edição Agora, já então! Portanto se prepare para a luta Mais eu já sei que vou ganhar Minha força não é bruta Atenção, que o show eu vim salvar! Sim eu vim salvar! Quem roubou a voz Se acha até demais Pode até tentar Mais não vai enganar Deixa pra lá, não dá Não é o seu lugar, olha só! Ninguém adora o palco mais que eu É incrível estar aqui E eu estou pronta, é uma farsa Não é quem, vê se vaza! '''Catty: '''Pego mal minha querida ficou sem saída Tem amigos estou protegida Agora já sabe não pode roubar Isso não é ganhar Não dá! Você pode até tentar me copiar Mais eu sou bem mais que só cantar Não pode me copiar Querida, você é fraca! Chega mais que eu tô toda arrepiada Tem ingresso pra comprar Agora eu estou preparada Atenção, que o show eu vim roubar! Eu vim detonar! Olha só eu tô toda arrepiada Tem ingresso pra comprar Agora eu estou preparada Atenção, que o show eu vim roubar! Olha só eu tô toda arrepiada Tem ingresso pra comprar Agora eu estou preparada Atenção, que o show eu vim roubar! Eu vim detonar! Eu vim detonar! Eu vim detonar! Vídeo Roubando o Show Monster High Categoria:Canções Categoria:Canções de Boo York, Boo York